


NSFW

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Workplace Sex, built up tension has to go somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: There seemed to be no cooling down after getting it out of their systems, if anything the fire between them only grew and burned hotter than ever.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hiding 😬 been a while since I wrote anything like this.

Three months ago, things heated up between them and hasn't fizzled out since. There was never a conversation about what they were doing other than enjoying the chemistry that made for amazing sex, and no conversations for the feelings they both knew the other had but were too afraid to act on.

Instead, excuses to others were built up along with lies as Nick and Ellie snuck around any chance they got. There seemed to be no cooling down after getting it out of their systems, if anything the fire between them only grew and burned hotter than ever.

And they let it consume them.

Ellie tried not to look at him too much, she really did. But it was hard not to when he wore that button up-leather jacket combo that always sparked something within her. 

It didn’t help matters when every time she glanced at him, his eyes would be on her too. A smirk on his lips when he caught her, a heat in his stare that made her fidgeted in her seat remembering that same look he gave her the night before when he took her against his front door.

She pulled at the collar of her own button up shirt, feeling the heat rise. 

“Hey Ellie?” Nick called from his desk.

Her heart raced in her chest in anticipation. McGee looked up from his computer for a second but was focused back on his computer before she even opened her mouth. “Yeah?” He licked his lips, and Ellie was grateful for being seated or her knees would’ve weakened at the action coupled with what she knew was coming.

“Where were those new paperclips you said we got this morning?”

Neither of them paid much attention to McGee as Ellie made her excuse of showing him, completely missing the way he rolled his eyes at their backs as they walked out of the squad room towards the nearest supply closet. 

  
  
  


Ellie gasped at the feeling of his teeth biting into her neck, just low enough that the collar of her button up hid it from view. "Nick.." She whined out, his hand on her ass pulling her in, letting her feel how hard he already was. "We shouldn't be doing this here."

The second the door was shut and locked behind them, Nick led her to the back until she was pressed to the empty wall. He never was one for patience. 

Her mind clouded with lust, she only realized they were about to do this at _work_ when voices on the other side of the door reached her ears. The door may have been locked, but Ellie didn’t want anyone _hearing_ them. 

Nick though wasn’t deterred in the least. “Bet I can change your mind.” He murmured against her neck, his hands unbuttoning her pants and sliding them down before her brain could even catch up. 

She knew it was the wrong place, _but god did she want him_. A want that never seemed to be satisfied. Ellie opened her mouth for a last chance at convincing him—a moan escaped. Nick let out a deep chuckle, his thumb pressing harder against her clit during his actions. All thoughts of stopping him flew out of her head. 

Ellie whimpered when his hand pulled away for her to get out of the pants that would only get in the way, but the feeling of loss at not having his touch disappeared as quick as it came when he lifted her onto the abandoned desk shoved in the back corner, she shivered at the cold of the desk against her bare skin. Nick’s hands worked at his belt, eyes on her the whole time. Ellie smirked, deliberately unbuttoning her shirt at a slow pace, his eyes following along with every movement and slip of skin revealed. She knew he longed to rip it from her, a habit of his resulting in half of her wardrobe needing to be replaced. 

“Ellie.” He growled, her pace still too slow for his liking. “We have limited time here you know.”

With a grin she unbuttoned the last one, letting it fall open to reveal her blood red lacy bra matching the panties she reached down to slip aside giving him access. “Then stop talking and _fuck me_.”

A string of curses in a mix of English and Spanish fell from his lips, grabbing her legs he yanked her towards the edge of the desk, fingers gripping her thighs as he entered her in one quick motion. Ellie’s hand flew to her mouth, teeth biting into skin to quiet her mix of moan and scream. 

Nick didn’t attempt at apologizing for possibly hurting her. Ellie _loved_ it too much.

“Oh shit.” She breathed out, head dropping back against the wall when the sting of pain disappeared into pleasure with him inside her. Ellie lifted her head back up to kiss him, moaning into his mouth with fingers fumbling to unbutton his shirt, needing to feel his hot body. Nick picked up the pace right as she finally got her hands on him, nails scratching him as her hands trailed down his abs. 

So pleasured by the feeling of him hitting all the right spots inside her, she only let out a whine when he pulled out after a few minutes, head so dizzy with desire that she could do nothing but let him pull her off the desk simply to turn her around. Nick’s hand smoothed along her back pushing her down towards the desk. “On the desk, Ellie.” He said roughly, fingers tapping her right leg. Ellie listened without question, her leg bent and resting on the desk. Nick didn’t waste another second and sank into her once more, the position from behind with her leg raised making him go _deeper_. 

Ellie’s head dropped toward her arm on the desk, other hand over her mouth but not covering up much of the noises she was making. Lifting her head back up and turning to look behind her, she almost came on the spot from the view of him, his eyes black with lust and desire for _her_ , something she never got tired of seeing combined with the heavy breathing and sweat forming in the now hot supply closet. With a lick her lips, Ellie began to push her hips back into him meeting his thrusts making Nick groan out a ‘fuck’. 

“Nick..” She almost purred out, eyes meeting his as her hand traveled south of her body.

Ellie bit her lip hard muffing herself the best she could as he gave a hard thrust into her right when she touched herself. From behind her Nick moaned at the image—giving herself more pleasure while he fucked her. Eyes fluttered at the added sensation mixed with the thought of _knowing_ how much Nick liked to watch her satisfy herself. 

She could feel herself on the edge and knew he was close too from his movements getting more erratic. Ellie lifted her body up, stretching muscles and causing him to go even further in. Nick took advantage of it and wrapped an arm around her in a hold against his chest while the other reached up, hand over her mouth as her moans became too loud.

Neither of them expected the loud voices right outside the door at that moment to be their undoing.

Ellie’s body shook, holding onto his arm around her—nails leaving marks and his right hand containing most of her moan edging towards a scream. Nick felt her clenched tightly around him, and had no choice but to bite Ellie’s shoulder to quiet his loud groan resulting in her walls clenching around him a second time.

They both froze breathing heavily waiting for the people in front of the door to move away. 

Nick slowly pulled out of her and Ellie turned around, stumbling a little the soreness already seeping in. She cringed at the mess not only between her legs but on the desk. It was their second time not using a condom, irresponsible yes, but they both liked the feeling of each other with nothing in between. 

Still breathing a little heavy, Nick reached behind him and threw her a roll of toilet paper. “Convenient.” He said with a grin. 

Ellie snorted with a roll of her eyes. “Fix yourself Nick, we can’t stay in here much longer.”

“You know it’s gonna be obvious as hell that we had sex, right?” He chuckled, redoing his pants and buttoning up his shirt. Ellie stopped for a minute to watch him, blinking as she realized his leather jacket was never taken off. Nick followed her gaze, biting the inside of his cheek to not laugh out loud. He knew she had a strong liking to it. “Ellie.” He said in a teasing tone, snapping his fingers in her face. “Fantasize about me and my leather jacket later.”

“Shut up.” Ellie grumbled, slipping back into her pants.

Nick moved in front of her, Ellie froze buttoning up her shirt. With a smirk he leaned in, hands on her hips. “You know it’s going to be a lot harder keeping my hands off at work.” His lips brushed against hers. “Now that I know how hot it is fucking you here.” He said hotly, giving her a quick and rough kiss before pulling away from her completely. 

Ellie’s breathing and pulse quickened along with her face heating, but Nick only winked at her and in seconds was out the door shutting it behind him. 

_Damn_.

Straightening out her shirt, Ellie walked out the door with confidence in her step. 

When she saw Nick again ten minutes and a trip to the bathroom later resting against the side of his desk talking to McGee, feeling Nick’s eyes following her, Ellie made a mental plan to go shopping after work. She was going to be needing something other than pants for work. 

Ellie exchanged a grin with Nick—easy access would make sex at work less trouble.


End file.
